Hunting is a sport which has been popular among lovers of the outdoors since man has appeared on the Earth. Various approaches to hunting game such as deer have been devised in such a manner as to maximize the chances of sighting and killing the game. A common approach to hunting game involves a hunter's sitting in an elevated stand and listening and watching the woods or fields beneath the stand for signs of an approaching deer or other game animal. In the event that the hunter spots a game animal which is deemed to be within firing range, the hunter fires upon the animal in attempt to kill the animal. If the animal is struck, the hunter climbs down from the stand and walks over to the animal to ascertain whether the animal was killed by the shot. In the event that the initial shot failed to kill the animal, the hunter may fire additional shots at the animal. In either case, the killed animal is then typically transported to a camp or other area on an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) or the like and dressed and preserved for consumption.
Hunting game from an elevated stand has a number of drawbacks. It may be difficult for a hunter to quickly locate a stand and then climb up into the stand while carrying a firearm and other equipment. In cold weather climates, bulky clothing and inclement weather conditions such as rain, snow, ice and freezing temperatures may increase the dangers of climbing into a stand. It may also be difficult for a hunter to discern the signs of a game animal approaching the stand since the deer may be obscured by heavy woods or other foliage or structures.
Another drawback to using a stand to locate game is that the hunter is confined to a small area in the stand and cannot freely move about to search for game. Thus, considerable patience may be required for a hunter to wait for the game to approach the stand. Moreover, as long as he or she remains in the stand, the hunter is not able to investigate other areas for the presence of game and thereby increase his or her chances of success.
Therefore, a motion detecting and alerting system and method which is particularly suitable for hunting applications and can detect motion of a game animal at one or multiple locations and alert a mobile hunter to the motion is needed.